Conventionally, there is an AV (Audio Visual) device in which a millimeter-wave communication function is incorporated. This AV device includes a housing case of the AV device provided with a first window frame for millimeter-wave communication, and a first window attached to the first window frame through which millimeter-wave signals are passed (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
This AV device further includes a semiconductor chip with an antenna positioned inside the first window for radiating millimeter-wave signals; and a waveguide realized by a dielectric waveguide or a waveguide groove provided in the housing case between the first window and the semiconductor chip with an antenna.
In this AV device, the millimeter-wave signals that are radiated from the semiconductor chip with an antenna, are radiated outside via the waveguide and the first window.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-180742
In a conventional AV device, when performing wireless communication with another AV device, the millimeter-wave signals that are radiated from the semiconductor chip with an antenna, are radiated outside via the waveguide and the first window as described above, and therefore the transmission efficiency of wireless communication device has been low.